


加姆洛克蓝调

by Hypereides



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Game, Slow Burn, Spoilers, but with a happy ending because the world is terrible and i need this, it's also just kind of a dissection of harry and his life when he returns to jamrock, sexual content in later chapters, themes of depression and addiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypereides/pseuds/Hypereides
Summary: 在加姆洛克的X光片上，你的家看起来就像一个肿瘤，哈里。我很抱歉地告诉你，它看起来像一个终点。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jamrock Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105048) by [Crane_Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crane_Drabbles/pseuds/Crane_Drabbles). 



> 原作者：“谨以此篇献给我曾经正常的搜索历史记录。R.I.P”
> 
> 感谢原作者美丽的创作与翻译授权，如果可能请大家戳链接阅读原文因为比译文美丽很多！

加姆洛克正在下雨。你头顶的天空如同一块令人窒息的画布，灰色覆盖了蓝色，颜料仍然闪着湿润的光泽。数十年如旧的杏子香气弥漫在你周围。你的鳄鱼皮鞋踏上人行道分割线。  
你的住宅区位于通向其他住宅区的输送线上，城市扩张像动脉阻塞一样将环城支路从中切断。在加姆洛克的X光片上，你的家看起来就像一个肿瘤，哈里。我很抱歉地告诉你，它看起来像一个终点。  
一辆库普瑞斯锐影在你身后喷着蒸汽。它的主人曷城中尉假装没有在看你。他在你身边等待着，双手巧妙地交叉在背后。每次雨滴打在眼镜上，他都克制不住眨眼的神经冲动。除此以外，他一动不动。正在冷却的发动机滴答作响。  
在你面前的楼梯上，薄薄一扇油漆脱落的绿门将你与其内未知的灾难隔开。  
你说：“我想我住在这里。”  
“是的，”金证实道，“这看起来是合乎逻辑的推论。”  
他的目光从你手中握着的钥匙飞快地瞟到门上的斑驳。这座窄小的复式公寓是属于你的。一路风尘之后，你会在这里洗漱安顿。你知道它深深地刻在你的灵魂之中，因为你感到领带正在喉结上勒紧。你恐惧地喘息。不要打开它，你真的不希望看到里面的东西，它们只会让你不堪重负。  
中尉挪动了一下，通过他的姿势无言地表达：你要打开门还是怎么？  
如果你现在退缩，他会将其计入你（其他）的失败中。你可以踢开门，先下手为强进行谈判。你大步向前，将钥匙插入锁中。门咔哒一声大幅敞开，邀请你进入虚空。一股冷气沉重地叹息着问候你的到来。你瑟瑟发抖。  
欢迎回家，哈利。是否有人曾如同梦呓一般对你说过这句话？“回到奇迹山”？【1】  
门槛内地板上有一堆纸。邮件槽在你不在时被卡住了，邮递员对你的懊恼从最上面的一堆信封遭到反复击打的痕迹中可见一斑。你的面前是昏暗狭窄的走廊。条纹图案的墙纸剥落得斑斑驳驳。楼梯像锯齿状的门牙一样靠着右壁，唯一一线淡灰色光亮看起来仿佛来自喉咙深处。通过气味判断，这是厨房里的某扇没有被掩上的窗户。  
什么地方发霉了，有真菌在你离开时生长并死亡。不用担心，哈利。房子的其他地方也散发着各种杂味。气味里充满了未洗的衣物和人身上的异味。然而气味并不全然糟糕。 一股杏子的甜蜜气味萦绕着挥之不去，削弱了在这里筑巢的动物（也就是你）的刺鼻气味。  
脏乱都不足以形容这里。各个平面上丢满了衣服，纸张，小玩意——住在这里的人是一个隔油池，留存在生活中漂浮的一切微屑，无论必要与否。与其说是收藏家，更像一个患有严重执行功能障碍的人，像一个在别人扔垃圾时产生过多共情的人，像一个相信自己如果能够收集足够多被遗弃的东西，那么总有一天会有别人会向他们展示同样善意的人。  
这不需要任何推理，哈里。这只是你对自己的了解。  
在你身后，金清了清嗓子：“警官？”  
他正在等待着你汇报一切正常。你瞥了一眼，发现他在门口附近徘徊着躲雨，假装并不好奇你的生活状况。  
“一定就是这儿了。”你说着指着脚下那片雪崩般的信件。几个信封上用不同的字体写着你的名字。不可否认的证据。  
中尉看了一眼，给了你一个神秘莫测的表情。很明显，他正试图往你身后窥探，并且希望你不会注意到。  
“明天需要我一起吗？” 他问。 “我可以帮忙……”  
他的目光越过你的肩膀落在你身后某个地方。一件花哨的黄色衬衫像尼龙蛇皮一样披在扶手上。说这是烂摊子都太客气了。  
“你会来？”  
他轻轻耸了耸肩，仍然没有完全正视着你。  
“我们是搭档。我明天有空。你可能需要帮助。”  
为了能继续呆在你的身边他说了三个绝对可靠的理由。无论如何都别对它们提出质疑。他不想大声说他担心你。  
你让人担心了，哈里。  
“那太好了。”你说， “谢谢你，金。”  
他让你看出了他的微笑，其中包含三份如释重负和一份温情。如果你身上发生了任何事，他一定会难过，不仅仅是因为要收拾你的烂摊子。  
“明天我一早就过来。”他告诉你，犹豫了一会儿然后说道，“尽量试着……休息一下。”  
在沾满汗水的床单中辗转反侧。无法逃脱的梦境。它是隔油池而你是其中的残渣。一个模糊的习语在脑海中一闪而过，陈腐但真实：恶人不得安息。  
你扭动肩膀，缝线绷紧。子弹的幻影震动着穿过你的斜方肌。你做了个鬼脸： “我尽力一试。”【2】  
很好笑的包袱，你受伤的身体对你发出嘘声。曷城中尉点点头作为回应，转身离开，留你一个人呆在公寓里。你关上了门。

暖气的轰轰声充满了封闭的空间。外面雨落得越发急。你在脑海中想象着，大股水流冲过加姆洛克的街道，卷走她的污秽，变得浓稠粘重，缓缓滴入她的下水道  
你觉得把这座城市称为“她“是不是有点问题？回回神，你还有事情要做。  
你从扶手上拽下衬衫，夹在手臂下，鼓起勇气。当你上楼去卧室时，楼梯在重负之下吱嘎作响。二楼楼梯平台的背面有一扇窗户，肮脏不堪。热气困在窗格之间，笼罩其上。你看到树枝的尖端伸进视野，这是框架中唯一自然有机的形状。在你家的旁边有一套平房改造的公寓，近到可以向下看进邻居的厨房。  
除此之外，视野中纯粹是工业景观。工厂和烟囱一直延伸到地平线上。坟墓般的房子里机器排出废气。几英里外有一条浑浊的黑色河流。再过几英里一座被重新设计的旧磨坊里41分局生气勃勃地运作着。然后是马丁内斯，然后是伊苏林迪海，然后是虚空。彻底的虚空。  
你的卧室在右边。这里的杏味最浓。这里看起来像药剂店，瓶瓶罐罐的下面铺着便宜的，肮脏的米色地毯。你的床像一个堆满衣服的蛇坑，堆积着你手臂下那件衬衫的兄弟姐妹。壁橱的门开着，里面像是新时代服装的狂欢会场，迪斯科地狱烈焰。你根本没有普通衬衫。  
这不是一间卧室，而是一座石陵。一堆珍贵的宝藏意图将你埋葬，以期能够用成打奇异的酒与丝绸衬衫引你往生来世。  
你花了一些时间清理床铺，在爆炸般的壁橱内将衣服尽可能整齐地挂起来。这对于秩序的小小让步对你是一种宽慰，鼓舞了你的士气，就像在清单上勾掉一项任务。又一项任务被卷进该死的机器然后被生产出来，你完成了。  
你将空的瓶瓶罐罐收集到一个角落，将玻璃和铝筑成整齐的鹊巢。算不上整洁，但是比之前强多了。这狭窄的墓室有了一些急需的对称性。你拉开厚重的窗帘，让自然光照入房间。  
还算可以住人。  
旁边有一个相连的小浴室。你走进去，观察镜子里的脸。不再只有扭曲的笑容。那个表情似乎是你的默认状态，不过你还是可以做出其他表情，尽管你的所有细胞都腌渍在酒精里。你戳戳嘴角，看着自己的反应，观察自己的生命迹象。  
一周左右不喝酒对你没什么好处。你现在看起来像是一个有康复可能的晚期酒鬼。  
你打开水龙头，管道发出重获新生的呻吟，整个公寓都在颤抖和呜咽。你用水泼脸，一些水流入嘴唇和牙龈之间。它尝起来像硬币一样有金属味。或者像枪管。  
水从你的脸上滴下来。你看起来更糟了，蓝眼睛。  
仔细想想，你还没有机会切实评估一下你在衣衫褴褛飞旋旅店外遭受的伤害。你已经感受到了后果，当然，隐隐约约的感觉记忆告诉你，你在外套下会看到一片愤怒、丑陋的荒原，遍布着红色的皮肤和可怖的疤痕。但你没亲眼见过。  
你真的想吗？你脑子里有可怕的低语。你不必直面你衰朽脆弱的身躯。你可以继续假装你完好无损。  
你耸耸肩脱下夹克，解开衬衫的扣子然后剥下它。光这样你的肌肉已经感到酸痛。再慢点。你把伤口周围的敷料去掉，把肩膀对着镜子。你的胃翻腾起来。  
如果你需要证据证明你只是一个不堪一击的外壳下的一堆软肉，这可以让你得偿所愿。在子弹穿过的地方一个斑驳的，红色的，尖叫的伤口吞没了你的肩膀。你轻轻地抚摸它，在脑海里把你的形象和镜子里看到的残骸调和起来。它有着地图般的纹理与形状。在这里，子弹射入的地方凹凸不平，周围放射状爆发出新生的光滑的粉红色组织。那里是子弹留下的空洞。那里一排锯齿状的缝合线将伤口最深处缝合起来，是由一个有野战医疗经验的人完成的。  
你想象着金曷城中尉在街上把你缝合起来，双手在你的血液里变得湿滑。肾上腺素充盈着他的身体。“绝不是这次。”他也许会说。总有一天，我会回到你身边。【3】  
你的骨盆是第二个被摧毁的大陆。你没法碰那里。你艰难地呼吸着，换上绷带，退回卧室寻找新衣服。  
穿衣服消耗了你最后的意志。它让你想起明天中尉会过来，他会评估你的进程并发现你的不足。  
这个警告不足以阻止疲惫的身体把你拖到床上。你在卧室里清理出的地方足够了。当沉入被单里时，你几乎感到舒适。你身上的气味既陌生又熟悉，当你离家好几天的时候就会有这种味道。有淡淡的烟味和汗水的味道。不可怕，闻起来像人。  
金告诉过你休息。你把脸埋进枕头里，听着雨声。

哦，等等，哈里。没那么容易。在你睡觉之前，有一些想法函待解决。只需要一个小时左右，你可以把这当作你的一个清单，系统地解决它们。  
第一：事情还有变得更糟的余地。早些时候你说可以，结果发现这不只是说说。如果金在这里，客观地评估情况会更容易，就像调查并非由你制造的犯罪的现场。但现在金不在这里。这是你的王国，大人。它本质上是主观的。主观上，这很令人绝望。你能感觉到它耗尽了你的生命。整个公寓都浸没在一层粘性的屈服之中。你可以在这里吸吮悲伤直到窒息而死——显然，你一直就只在干这个。  
第二：缺少合适的衣服令人不安。你只想让自己注意到，在所有的袖子上打上卤素水印并不能让衣橱里纪尧姆风格的衣服变成能穿得出去的警服。很快你就得找些上班穿的衣服——那些被泡在海里的可不行。  
第三：厨房的情况。你早晚得进去。这肯定很可怕——然而由于你不能仅靠自己的悲伤度日，也不能无限期地忽视饥饿，你将被迫在某个时候去寻找食物，那时就不得不做一个大清理，所以你应该现在就开始做心理建设。  
第四：杏子味。你以前欺骗自己她从没来过这里，你在街上除了燃烧的橡胶和潮湿的沥青外什么也没闻到。你现在知道了，因为在小卧室里你真的闻到了。床头柜最上面的抽屉里飘着一缕“百果蜜饯”口香糖的香味。你这个可悲的混蛋。  
所有这些问题都有简单的解决方案，它们将构成你明天生活的框架。你只需要打扫房间，洗衣服，擦厨房，检查抽屉。用简单的任务来抚慰烦恼的思想，整顿秩序。你那古老的爬行动物大脑在快乐地嘟囔着。这不赖。  
外面的雨声几乎模糊了睡着和醒着、意识和潜意识之间的界限，甚至更模糊。你的思想开始液化。  
看看抽屉，哈里。  
这不仅仅是一个隐约的想法。这个想法是如此强大有力，使你的喉咙发紧。它把你拽进清醒世界的冰冷清明之中，使你透不过气，把头离开枕头转向床头柜。在你辗转反侧的时候窗外的光线已经暗下来了，加姆洛克从蓝色变为黑色。  
你收拾之前床头柜上都是瓶子，现在唯一留下的痕迹就是木头上的黑色小圆印子。抽屉很小，使人有不详的预感。你用鼻子喘气，逡巡着摸向它。它闻起来像是落在你的下巴上的一个吻。  
你摸到把手拉开抽屉，又一波杏香袭来。两包“百果蜜饯”口香糖从里面朝你眨眼睛，好像以为你会永远需要它们。旁边是一堆药物，有的装在处方瓶里，有的装在密封的袋子里。然后是照片的卷角。  
在你猛地关上抽屉之前，你半瞄到一个身材苗条的白衣女人。  
你在发抖。又是一颗子弹。彻底的低血容量性休克。你的大脑没有足够的氧气。整个世界都没有足够的氧气。  
控制你自己。  
你知道怎么做能改善情况吗？整个抽屉都是你刚刚发现的药物，足以让今晚这一切立刻结束，立刻让一切边界消失。但你不再那样做了，是吗，哈里？因为你现在彻彻底底、无可救药地变得无趣了。无聊的人只会让别人睡着。  
你转身把被子拉到下巴。这是一个案子，一切都是案子。只是树和谜语。这他妈的不可能，你看不到线索如何能联系到一起，你总是有更多的问题而不是答案。这并不意味着它永远不会结束。你可以把这本书合上，你必须这样做。再也没有别的选择了；你尝试了另一件事，而机器永远不会停止旋转。  
有人曾经救过你。  
仅仅因为这个原因，你也至少应该试着入睡。  
你翻过身，背对着床头柜。你的肩膀疼得很厉害，但还可以忍受。最终，睡眠打破了你思想的外壳。除此之外，潜意识。除此之外，什么都没有。什么都没有。

【1】游戏原文："A saying. Up on Marvel Hill--a great, high place. One that is impossible to climb back to."  
【2】作者原文“I’ll give it my best shot”，一个双关。  
【3】Un jour je serai de retour près de toi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：“如果你们想听一些推荐音乐，可以听National的Don't Swallow the Cap。实际上整张专辑都很搭调。感谢阅读。 ”

你的神经网络一站一站逐个关闭电源。电脉冲无声地渐渐平息。无线电静音。仅允许紧急广播。  
你的新皮质正漫无目的地引你穿过一片甜蜜的遗忘之海。欢迎回到好地方，我的兄弟。这里没有麻烦的冲动，你的肚子上那讨厌的、裂开的伤口也没有疼痛。下一站，*全都去他妈*的镇。  
虚无绵延数小时，或许数年。你像泡热水澡一样浸没在一片漆黑中悠闲自得，心满意足地漂流到天亮。只是你最后一点清明还在困扰着你——一个恼人的小念头舔舐着你的意识，发出嘶嘶的警告。右舷船头有什么东西逐渐逼近。  
当你意识到这亮白色的东西正延伸出来拦截你的时候已经太晚了。你冲破海岸线停了下来，一片淡淡的光吞没了你。你感到恍惚，眨着睁开眼睛。头顶天空阴暗，一片由坚实的物质构成的天幕遮盖了虚无。你被放逐了。  
_跟着光走，哈里。_  
你脑子里的声音是顺从的而不是强势的。它已经厌倦了你无休无止的冒犯。  
你爬上岸，发现自己站在一条黑色的人行道上。它像搁浅的鲸鱼一样从伊苏林迪海中涌现。菌丝网状的道路在各个方向上无限延伸，相互分离又相互连接。这座城市在你周围闪闪发光，到处都是烟雾和闪烁的卤素灯。你像穿上一双合脚的鞋子一般融入加姆洛克的频道，感受着她的波长。  
这是一声悲伤又充满希望的高鸣，是昔日文明达到鼎盛的信号。它留下了人类才智与理想的结合——瑞瓦肖。它也留下了迫击炮的狂轰烂炸与被摧毁的医院。  
你脊椎作痛。在这座城市的某处，一个年轻女孩哼着小曲在一堵布满弹孔的墙上涂鸦：该死的猪猡。在另一处，一位老人拳头里捻着一条黄色的织带自言自语： _瑞瓦肖万岁_ 。  
从上面俯瞰，这座城市像一条矿脉，闪烁着生命的光芒。卤素光在烟雾蒙蒙平流层中折射消散，像将要熄火的引擎一样忽明忽灭迸溅着光芒。  
这是一个城市的心脏跳动的方式。你和海洋相隔的数英里之内，无数人生活在自由与肮脏之中。十万只小猩猩，彼此相爱，彼此分离。一些事和一些往事。除此之外，世界上还有一个不断扩张的黑洞，以合乎道德的速度向陆地蔓延。这是不假思索的、毫不妥协的、注定的湮没。这是最大的往事。  
这里是也不是加姆洛克。你半昏半醒的头脑保持着敏锐的幻觉，你可以看到你面前的断层裂痕。你在做梦，哈利。就像你以前做过很多次一样。只要你还有一口气，你就可以继续做梦。  
_别担心刚才发生的一切_ ，你在心里松了一口气。 _回家吧，别等到太晚_ 。  
短暂的记忆闪过你的脑海。吱嘎作响的楼梯和一扇薄薄的绿门。雪堆一样塞满门槛的信件。塞满缀着亮片的派对衬衫的衣橱。  
你发现自己站在公寓外倾斜的人行道上，金的汽车车厢在雨中冒着热气。  
你绕着这辆锐影转了一圈。当你把手放在车上时，你的影子在车身的金属蓝色光泽中扭曲变宽。你注意到空的驾驶座。你的视线飘过前窗，落在了插在控制台上的无线电发射器上。  
它在一个活跃的频道上嗡嗡作响。里面传来那端警察喋喋不休的胡言乱语。 _57局还是41局_ ？你想知道。这几天金曷城的手指停留在哪个频道上？  
你可以问问中尉，但他不见了。  
“金？”你喊道。一种紧迫感攫住你的边缘系统。加姆洛克在你身边蜷缩着，倾听着。但没有回音。  
你瞥了一眼你公寓的门，它正朝你倾斜，龟裂的油漆朝你的方向裂开。你试图寻找生命的迹象。  
那不是你的 _家_ ，哈利。你现在并且永远住在远航路11号。如果你不快点赶到那里……你知道会发生什么。  
你离开冷却的车厢，孤身一人踏上漫漫归家路。你的心脏砰砰狂跳。当加姆洛克的地标进入你的视野时，远处的轮廓与记忆碎片四处闪烁。你的大脑远未完全康复，但你隐约意识到你在这里生活。城市中到处有人跳迪斯科舞、饮酒、求爱。有时这几项会同时进行。  
看到那边的体育馆了吗，哈里？你在那里花了很多时间，在孩子们满头大汗地跑来跑去时大声地鼓励他们。在那边，在迪斯科舞厅？宝贝，你的梦想一直 _活着_ ，直到顾客变得太过稀少而他们永远地关上了门。在这条街的尽头，在录像出租店牌匾下，你的眼睛不想看的地方？  
你就是在那里迷路的，哈里。但这次有所不同。  
她在等你。  
你放慢步伐。突然间，你无比清晰地感受到自己心脏慌乱的砰砰声。前面人行道上有一个苍白而缥缈的人影，她脖子优雅地转向最近的出口。一个神圣的花环戴在她的头发上。她的出现使你浑身震颤。  
无罪者德洛莉丝·黛站你面前，如同优雅与尊严之柱。几英里内唯一神圣的东西。她的手指握在手提箱把手上，水从她的花冠上滴落下来。  
深呼吸，兄弟。这会很痛。  
“又是你，”你傻傻地喃喃道，“你回来了。”  
“哦，哈里，”她叹了口气，转身面对你。  
她美丽得让你感到刺痛，你不由得热泪盈眶。看着她是一种罪恶，但你无法忍受移开目光。你跌跌撞撞地向她走近。  
“我没有回来，”她告诉你。“我总会、总会离开。”  
她脸上悲伤的微笑是一种策略性的让步。你的满腔挚爱并没使她感到受宠若惊，也没有消磨她的决心。她很失望再次见到你。  
“你不必离开。”你说。  
“但我必须离开，”她回答。“求你了，请试着理解一下。我不能再这样下去了。”  
这一幕越来越陈词滥调了，哈里。你得到的回应更少了。这一次，你不能总是再问个没完，你必须试试别的。  
“这是远航路，”你语无伦次地说，“我们在加姆洛克。我想起来一些事了。”  
她撅起嘴，带着诧异的神情看你：“加姆洛克？不，这是圣桑最小的教堂。”  
雨落在街上汇成了黑暗的水坑。它们在你面前反射着头顶上方牌匾红色、金色、绿松石色的光芒。她是说，这是一个礼拜之地。你每晚都来这里敬奉她与你自己的失败。你是被抛下的迪斯科守护神。这是你悲伤的小小圣地。  
不，你是从远航路上的家过来的。这不是圣地，只是条人行横道。  
_你不再住在这里了。_  
“我有一套公寓，”你告诉她。“我今天找到的。”  
“很好，哈里，”她说。“真是太棒了。”  
她要离开你了。她甚至不想给你 _机会_ 。你的大脑拼命搜索说点什么能让她留在这里，在渐增的沮丧和绝望中检索着清单。  
靠近她，否则你会再次失去她。现在就去。  
“我记起越来越多事，关于瑞瓦肖、加姆洛克还有……还有你。”  
“我也记得加姆洛克。”她的声音里没有爱意。她没有看你。“我记得我们公寓里的霉菌和空气中的烟雾。我记得炸弹在地上留下的裂痕。那里没有我容身之所。”  
她的手指覆上她的腹部，腹部在她的云衣下微微膨胀。一个本能的反射动作。“没有任何东西的容身之所。”  
你的心为这一切的不公而激荡。 _她说的没有道理。_ 世界正在崩溃，这不是它的错。她难道不应该保护它吗？  
“但你是德洛丽丝.黛，”你坚持道，“加姆洛克是你新世界的一部分。你怎么能就这样离开？”  
她的耐心没有因为你的控诉产生丝毫动摇：“我没法永远照看这个城市，哈里。我无法修复他对自己所做的一切。”  
她救不了他，也不忍心看着他慢慢死去。还有别的选择吗？你感到你的气势在减弱，即将要屈服。这什么也改变不了。你永远什么也改变不了。  
但你 _得_ 试试。  
“……没有你瑞瓦肖怎么办？”  
“我没法告诉你，”她说。“哈里，我再也受不了了，对不起。我现在和别人在一起，生活在另一个地方。我只需要担心 _我_ 现在该做什么。”  
“你真的认为……这一切有希望变好吗？”  
你向周围比划着。加姆洛克蜷缩在你们身旁。冷风在街上吹过，吹着她的衣服和你的领带。雨从你的嘴唇滴下来。你打着寒战，感受到一个曾经骄傲的城市的重量。它被遗弃了，它布满弹痕满目疮痍。你的臀部和肩膀感到疼痛。  
“我不知道，哈里，”她叹了口气。“也许吧。有很多东西需要重建。你有很多工作要做。”  
“而你必须离开。”  
这一次，她悲伤的微笑背后有了一点点分量。她的眼睛迎上你的目光。“是的。我必须得走了。”  
_好了，兄弟。你开始明白了。_  
“这仍然很痛，”你低声说，更像是对自己喃喃自语。“ _为什么_ 我还在疼？”  
“总是会有点疼，”她说。“但最终它将变得更像是记忆。对我们任何人来说都不容易。”  
然而她的姿势是毫不费力的，她的手一次也没有从行李的把手上落下来。这叫作决心，哈里。而你曾经也拥有它。  
“我爱过你。”你恳求道。  
你孤注一掷地想从她身上挽回些什么。但她知道这一切如何改变了你，她无法继续在乎了。她无法继续看着你折磨自己。  
其他人知道如何在他们仍然保有尊严的时候放手。而你的头脑不适合无解的困境，它只能在一个有解决方案的世界中发挥作用。这曾是你最令人钦佩和最不可容忍的品质。  
无罪者德洛莉丝.黛向你迈了一步，把她美丽的花环倾向你低垂的，雨水浸透的头颅。你被击垮了，跪倒在地，双膝重重落入数厘米深的水中。你慢慢抬起头。  
“是爱谋杀了你，”她温和地表示同意，“但我不是唯一一个扣动扳机的人。再见，哈里。”  
她转身离开，留你跪在那里。你胸口发紧。这是最后一次了——你必须得说点什么，做点什么。没有什么是无法解决的。你可以找到正确的词，正确的变格，正确的 _选择_ ，你可以 她明白她不能离开你。 _她不能离开_ 。  
但她离开了。空荡荡的街角在你面前无尽地延展。冷雨顺着你的脖子后面和衬衫领子滴下来。录像带出租店的牌匾嗡嗡作响。  
绝望爬上你的基底神经节，锁住你的四肢，但你没有时间让你自己崩溃。地狱般的引擎还在轰鸣着——还有其他的东西，真实的东西，在外里，在梦之外。清醒的世界在呼唤你。  
车门砰的一声关上，你顿时清醒起来。你只是在做梦。加姆洛克的幻觉在你的审视之下开始融化。世界变成一片半梦半醒的混沌，半是雨天的街道，半是床垫和温暖的床单。  
你绝望地向往事所在之处伸出手去。与此同时，你明白你的手臂被压在你熟睡的身体之下，无法移动。  
“等等，”你喃喃地说，“我还能——”  
三下响亮的叩击落在那扇又薄又绿的门上，你被拖入了清醒的生活。  
你睁开眼睛，一大片阳光照进你公寓卧室的窗户。你备受折磨的身体对你尖叫——为什么把全身的重量都压在肩膀上睡觉？  
翻身接着睡吧。再也不要醒来了。醒来是个错误。  
又一阵更加响亮的敲门声从楼下传来  
你跳下床，身体前倾，扶住门框。你的身体还在徐徐启动，与你的大脑建立连接。你不知道现在几点了，不过肯定太早了。  
又是两下干脆的敲门声。你差点从楼梯上摔下来，走完一半走廊时完全清醒过来，把门拉开的时候意识到你半裸着。  
金曷城中尉站在你家门口的台阶上，提着一个装满清洁用品的亮黄色水桶。他的锐影，睡眠之敌，在他身后冷却。你怒视着他。  
他表现得像没注意到这一点。你在他打量你的脏衬衫和旧内裤时发出一声低沉的短哼。  
他见过更不堪的你。他仁慈地选择不大声指出这一点。  
“早上好，警探。你准备好开始了吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金的支持一如既往地鼓舞了你。这是引擎里的燃料。你突然觉得自己更有能力做这件事，能够振作起来。动能在你的皮肤下嗡嗡作响。

你侧身让中尉进入你的公寓时开始意识到外面有多冷。在你睡觉的时候，冬天已经蔓延了整个城市。一小片雪像光环一样飘落在金身后，被一阵上升气流吹起。更多的雪散落在街道上，在人行道两旁的排水沟处化成灰色。世界被重塑成一个灿烂的白色球体。

加姆洛克被无暇的积雪覆盖着，看起来十分纯洁，像一个新的开始。这片一望无际的白雪令人恐惧，也惊人地美丽。你能看到的唯一痕迹是金的汽车来时留下的轮胎印。这台锐影停在那里滴答作响。你不由得想试试它在雪地里开得怎么样。

肯定比在冰下好，大人。

金放下水桶，开始评估你走廊的状况并制定他的进攻计划。你打了个哆嗦，光着的腿快要冻麻了。关门前你最后一眼看到了对面的建筑，它们被粉刷过，几乎算得上洁净。

中尉在房间中央徘徊。他今天穿的是便服，也就是说他穿的是没有卤素水印的衣服。你觉得这件夹克应该不是同一款，或者是因为在昏暗的灯光下橘色看起来比平时更暗。

他把手拂过栏杆，检查着手套上的一层薄薄的灰尘。他眯起了眼睛。

“我从楼上开始收拾的。”你小声说。

“好吧。如果你不介意的话我想从楼下开始收拾。”金回答道。他吸气的时候刻意张大鼻孔，以免发出声响使你难堪，“也许从厨房开始？”

他脚尖朝向你站着。尽管他的视线落在别处，你可以感觉到他的注意力集中在你身上。他已经拨到了你的频率，不必问出口就能接收到你的回答。这提醒你他来这里根本不是因为他在乎什么公寓清理。总的来说，他很关心你。他是来看看你怎么样。

他当然是。考虑到你们所经历的一切，现在他肯定得考虑一些沉没成本。

“好主意。”你同意。

他放松了一些，露出微笑。这是对他的投资很好的回报：你开始着手行动，并且愿意帮忙。他显然很高兴。金的支持一如既往地鼓舞了你。这是引擎里的燃料。你突然觉得自己更有能力做这件事，能够振作起来。动能在你的皮肤下嗡嗡作响。

“我得穿上衣服。”你声明道。

你在金来得及掩饰之前就看出他被逗乐了。他的目光扫过你裸露的双腿，停留在你腹部没有一件衬衫能遮住的宽大曲线上。

他清了清嗓子：“好主意。我会等你。不过要想在今天取得点进展，我们得快点开始。”

他的意思是，他不会揽下所有的工作让你无所事事。要么一起做，要么什么都别做。他清楚授之以鱼和授之以渔的细微差别。

你上楼，身后楼梯吱吱作响。二楼窗户外边已经积起了雪。这是一场干燥的暴雪，在屋顶、垃圾箱、路灯和停放的汽车上堆成一座座小山。你的公寓和下一栋公寓之间那棵稀疏凌乱的树枝桠上落满了雪。枝干上增添的重量使它看起来有了几分庄严。 除了在睡梦中搅乱的床单，你的卧室还算干净。你从衣橱里拽出一条裤子。它们呈现出一种褪淡的黄色，很难辨别它原本是否如此。塞进裤子，拉上过紧的拉链并系上扣子颇费了一番周折，不过你还是成功了。

你换了件干净衬衫然后转身离开。这时一股气味袭来，你不由得浑身僵硬。陈旧的果香让你的嗅觉失灵，像闪电一样穿过你身体的其他部分，摧毁了所有操控你这艘古旧船只的神经索具。你跌跌撞撞地停了下来，眼睛直勾勾地盯着床边的抽屉。

你想不去看它。你还想把手伸到里面，把鼻子埋在包装里深深呼吸。

别忘了里面还有那么多令人愉悦的混合物，哈里，每一种都比上一种更好。全都散发着百果蜜饯泡泡糖的气味。你可以忘记所有的痛苦，抹去它们，直到只剩下她的味道。当金回家你又一个人呆着的时候，你会有很多很多自己的东西。

他最终会来这里的。别让他找到抽屉。

你咽了口口水，试图缓解喉头的干渴，把你的目光从抽屉上剥离。你回到楼下，一种新的焦虑压在你的胸口。金还在走廊里等着，一根手指沿着一片剥落的墙纸摩挲。他发出一种低沉的、没有调子的哼声。

他是来帮你的。记住这一点，哈里，因为你身边已经很久没有过尚未被你损耗殆尽的人。这是一个尚未精疲力竭的，仍然相信你的人。只是这两点无法独存。

“金？“你问。

哈里，你脑袋里发出警告的声音。你在想什么？

金吓得稍微跳了一下，随即立刻表现得十分冷静，几乎让你相信刚才是光影错觉。他歪歪头。你语气的变化显而易见，但是他不知道这是怎么回事，只能等你接着说。

上次有人信任你是什么时候，哈里？真的信任你？

如果他发现你有一个装满毒品的抽屉，你觉得这份信任会何去何从？

“你能……打开床边床头柜的抽屉然后……”你坐立不安，金皱起眉毛，“你能把那些东西都扔掉吗？”

中尉沉默着思考了一会儿。终于，他开口了。

“你想让我……上楼去，”他向上指了指，确认道，“然后去你刚才去的房间里打开一个抽屉。把东西扔掉？”

“是的。”你退缩了，“好吧，你可以把照片留下。”

他一定认为你疯了。不过片刻之后他耸了耸肩。“……好吧。”

他弯腰从那桶清洁工具深处拽出一个塑料袋，朝楼上走去。你听着台阶吱吱作响，心在喉咙里怦怦直跳。事实证明你的地板和楼梯一样不耐压力，响得厉害。你可以听出中尉穿过大厅进入卧室的轨迹。你听到他停在床边。

接下来的部分你可以活灵活现地想象出来：金，飞行员夹克的袖子挽到肘部，毫无畏惧地拉开抽屉，对里面的东西进行临床评估。他不受杏香味的影响，顶多感到困惑——怎么会有人把几包没拆封的口香糖放在床边。

他皱起了眉头，因为显然它们掩饰着某些更为严重的事情。一种侦察的本能涌上心头，他轻巧地把每一包东西都拿出来逐一检查，然后扔进垃圾桶。精准如同外科手术。

他即使一个人呆着的时候表情也小心地保持无褒无贬。这是习惯的力量，是一种仁慈，是对你的一种礼貌，在摘除伤痕的时候避免加以评判。在清理完毒品后，他拽住照片的卷角，把它从栖身之处扯走。

你无法想象他见到她时的反应。惊叹？恐惧？

也许他很好奇。这一小部分证据是解决你很多谜团的关键，而他确实在乎你。又或许他对那个把你像一堆扑克牌一样推倒的女人丝毫不感兴趣。

如果他把她塞进抽屉的深处，把她留在那里，那对他来说意味着什么？如果他把她和你其他的恶习一起扔进塑料袋，又意味着什么？

你读秒如年，直到地板响起牛蛙叫一样的声音，金迈着轻快的步伐走进了走廊。

“已经搞定了，”他简单地告诉你。

你的胸口的气球被释放了。“谢谢你。”

他微微点头，脱下夹克挂在走廊的衣架上。那里还挂着几根领带，但除了他的夹克外没有别的外套。他把皮手套塞进口袋里，然后把装满的塑料袋挂了起来。在袋子掩盖起来之前你只来得及看了一眼里面的东西。

你从没见过金不穿亮橙色的飞行员夹克的样子。不知为何，他的身形看起来小了点，直到他转过身来，昂着下巴。

“剩下的我得请你帮忙，”他继续说，把桶拎到髋部。他在里面摸了一会儿，扔给你一副一次性手套。“我们开始吧？”

你们戴着手套一起回到厨房。两个全副武装的外科医生在为一位母亲做手术准备。

厨房没有门，只有走廊尽头一窄条长方形蹩脚的乙烯基塑料覆盖了地板。它本来是用来模仿瓷砖的，但由于地板在下面鼓起，几年下来它变得凹凸不平。有人——可能是你——试图用蓝黄相间的花哨的厨房编织垫子来掩盖这一事实，但无济于事。

金咬着牙倒吸一口凉气。你看了看房间的其他地方，这里比你想象的要糟糕得多。

生锈的灶台年纪比你还大，里面堆满了油腻的平底锅，底下干掉的食物和油结成了硬壳。苍蝇在水槽周围嗡嗡作响，这就是你从走廊上闻到的臭味的来源。这里的臭味更为强烈。盘子上有骨头和变成灰色的肉，覆盖着一层干掉的，粘糊糊的酱汁。你得把目光移开。你可以待会儿再处理这个。

突突作响的小冰箱底下的地板上有可疑的污渍。它肯定没有熊那么大。它看起来是为办公室而不是厨房设计的。连到墙壁上的电线似乎被底下干掉的暗色液体粘在地板上。

无数的垃圾袋堆在一个根据形状猜测是真正的垃圾箱的东西周围。角落里有一张周长还没有你蜷起来长的桌子，被你扔在上面的一堆盘子、玻璃器皿和空瓶子彻底击垮了。

当你考虑到这项工程多么庞大时，一阵无力感席卷了你。

什么样的动物会这样生活？及时止损吧，哈里。你觉得你能完成什么？

你感觉到一只手搭在你的肩膀上。金轻轻地把你推进房间。

“我们动手吧，”他说。“你想先从盘子开始还是从冰箱开始？”

哪个听起来都不吸引人，但这个问题的措辞让你没有回避的余地。“冰箱。”

金把水桶放在地上，递给你一堆消毒剂和抹布。

“那我就从盘子开始，”他告诉你，干脆地把你们的任务一分为二。

中尉的表情表明他不接受任何讨价还价，而且任务的分配已经让这件事看起来更容易处理了一些。你做好准备，开始着手撬开冰箱，而金打开了水槽上方的窗户。冷空气立刻冲淡了一些气味。流水声和叮叮当当的水管声充满了这个小空间，奇异地令人感到舒适。金一言不发地开始洗碗。

打扫卫生的时候，你发现自己时不时回头看，提醒自己中尉就在那里，沉稳、坚定。这使完成一切的可能性逐渐增加。

打扫卫生很慢，而且很恶心。但当一项任务完成后，金会让你选择另一项任务。接着又是一个，另一个。就这样你们两个就把厨房里的气味和污渍，以及渗透墙壁的那种悲伤、逼仄、困窘的感觉都清理干净了。

你从厨房的桌子上拣几个空的铝罐把它们扔进垃圾箱，而金把最后一个垃圾袋拖到垃圾箱里。转身时你惊讶地发现工作已经完成了。

你的灶台焕然一新，旋钮擦得闪闪发光。桌子很干净，看起来更大了一些。你的冰箱嗡嗡作响。阳光透过窗户，几片雪花飘落，落在你空荡荡的水池里融化。

金姆转过身，脱下一只手套，用手背抹过额头。

“我们做到了！”你惊讶地说。

他给了你一个小小的，隐秘的微笑：“是的，至少是这个房间——我想这儿应该是最糟糕的，从这里开始之后应该容易得多。”

金脱下另一只手套，活动着手指。你任由自己沉浸在出色地完成一份工作时所产生的至高成就感中。任务完成，你的爬虫脑发出惬意的咕噜声。

“我想接下来是走廊，”金建议道，“我们应该能在天黑之前搞定客厅。不过首先，我有东西给你。”

你的耳朵竖了起来：“礼物？”

你突如其来的热忱逗笑了你的搭档：“一份礼物。乔迁礼物。我知道严格来说这不是乔迁，但……可以通融一下。”

他的意思是，你用酒精清空了脑袋，记不起你住的地方，客观来讲，这算一个新的地方。

你跟着中尉进了走廊，他朝着放在你桌上的盆栽植物做手势。很明显，他不得不匆忙地挪开一些邮件，为它腾出地方。

这是一株小东西，但充满活力——如果深绿色是这种迹象的话。几片宽而平的叶子从株芯抽芽，开着一朵白色的小花。它花茎斜出，朝着天空满怀希望地开放。你脑海中一些早已遗忘的缝隙告诉你，这是白鹤芋，一种普通的家庭用植物。战前更为常见。

“我们谈过爱好，”金说。他说话比平时快——他很紧张，也许是心存戒备，也许不确定这是否是送给同事的合适礼物。”我想有点什么需要照顾会很好。”

不需要成为一个警探才能捋请他的逻辑。他的意思很清楚：他希望这能帮助你更好地照顾自己。这个举动善意、真诚、体贴。不做这个空间里唯一的生物会很好。这会让你想起除了自己还有别的理由在早上起床。

能想起金也很好。

你不知道他是不是那样想的。他把眼镜从脸上摘下来，使劲地擦着，或许因为这样就无法看清你的反应了？

你的感激之情充盈周身。它不仅仅是一盆植物。这证明了金曷城中尉对你战胜自我的坚定信念。你从来没有收到过这样的东西。

你安静太久了。他又戴上眼镜，把重心移到另一只脚上，稳住自己。

“当然，如果你不喜欢，我可以——”

“太完美了，金，”你打断他说，“谢谢你。”

“哦，”金笑着说，“很好，是的。不客气。

在期待着你的反应的时候，他走近了一些。一旦注意到他的接近，你就不可能停止观察。他左眉毛的一角到颧骨有一点污垢。他看起来还想说点别的。但是他没有，只是把目光从你的眼睛移向你的下巴，然后又看回你的眼睛。

一个念头不知从何而来，立刻在你脑海中扎根，拒绝离开：如果你愿意的话，你可以消弥你们之间的差距。

别傻了。在痛苦的尴尬对你们中一人或你俩造成持久的心理伤害之前，你们必须打破沉默。

“那么，”你嘟囔着，把头转开。

“是的，”金用气声说，（你觉得）看起来松了口气。“我们该回去了。”

他走开了，打破了你们之间几乎有形的张力，消失在厨房里。你得花点时间缓一下。刚才是随意的冲动吗？因为另一个人闯入了你的亲密半径而产生的游离突触放电？任何其他的可能性都是令人畏惧的，甚至比厨房还要可怕。

不管你怎么做，你必须控制住自己。

“我在干什么？“你低声说。

只有你的室内植物能听到你的声音，而且它像你一样毫无头绪。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他不想把自己的这部分放在解剖台上像稀有标本一样剖析。不是和你一起，当然也不是在洗衣店里。

几个小时后，你坐在锐影的副驾驶上，膝盖上放着一个装满脏衣服的垃圾袋。鼓囊囊的黑色袋子挡住了你的视线。你视野里只剩下蓝色卤素灯在周围闪烁。汽车在雪上轧出一条道，加姆洛克从你身边流过。几公里外，你的公寓空无一人，地板上没有杂物，墙壁上也没有污渍。没有你和金用活物的喧嚣填满整个公寓，那里会像陵墓一般静谧，而且洁净无瑕。

你的新室内植物在客厅桌子上守夜，面朝窗外的落日。一盏白色的小灯悬在上方，像逐渐浓重的黑暗中的一个鬼魂。

你颤抖着把衣服袋子抱得更紧，把下巴靠在上面。

你可以感觉到身旁金的手在你腿附近，挂到第三档。汽车隆隆地一路震动着你。这是一台极为美丽的机器，它知道自己被爱着，也回报着中尉，亲昵地问候他，毫不犹豫地回应他的抚摸，在他握紧方向盘时隆隆作响。

有什么想承认的吗，哈里？

你大腿外侧不自觉地痉挛。你小心地远离车挡，离开金手的范围。你的皮肤在突然失去温暖时感到刺痛。

外面黑暗正在迅速降临。中尉花了一整天的时间在这件事上，在你身上，而且现在还没有结束。这不是你们第一次共度醒着的时间，但这次是金自愿的。你应该感谢他，而不是沉默地坐在这里，沉浸在你自己奇怪的想法中。

“再次谢谢你，金，”你说，打破了脑内的咒语，“没有你我不可能做到这一切。”

“不用谢，警探。很乐意帮忙。”中尉向你保证。

锐影轰响了一声。金很谦虚，不想大惊小怪，但很明显今天没有他你不可能走得很远。一看到厨房你就会崩溃。你会像往常一样被自己的重压击垮。而金来一起承担了这重负。

你心中有一个声音告诉你不要过度沉湎于你今天获得的全新成就感。这是一个很小的，整洁的公寓。然而相比之下，你仍然是一团庞大的，臃肿的混乱。

你感到落在你身上的目光。你瞥了一眼后视镜，整好捕捉到金挪开目光时眼镜上的闪光。目光的交会持续了几毫秒，他有足够的时间来收集你的想法。

“关键是不要让它再次变得那么糟糕。”

他并没有表现得居高临下或者刻薄。这是在陈述事实，而他的语气使之更加柔和。他认为你可以很容易地阻止事情再次变得那么糟糕。他认为你能做到。那些阴暗的想法缩回你心灵的缝隙里，躲避着他那与生俱来的信心。

“我不会的。”

你今天确实完成了一些事情，哈里。觉得理所当然和允许你自己享受它是有区别的。区别在于责任心——你现在要负责维护你的公寓和你自己。当继续打这场战争的同时你可以庆祝你的小小胜利。

金平稳地停好车，拧动钥匙熄火。发动机的轰鸣声逐渐变小，冷却时发出有节奏的滴答声。你身后冰冷的空气使水汽凝结出一片雾气。你听到金打开门锁，看着他滑出车门踏进雪地。

你把洗好的衣服扛在肩上，跟在他身后。你的靴子踩进无暇的新雪中，发出沉闷的砰声。你面前24小时自助洗衣店上方的霓虹灯标志将这幅景象染上斑斓闪耀的橙色。你瞥了一眼金。他挺着胸，双手交叉在背后。他的呼吸在面前升腾。

一时间，他在缭绕的云雾和橘红色的光芒中显得超凡脱俗。你眨掉眼睛里的敬畏。这不是错觉，而是散光。可能在看病之前你都不应该在晚上开车。

金清了清嗓子。他在等。在等你。

你匆匆忙忙地走进了洗衣店。门打开时门框上的暗铃声发出响声，提醒里面三个看起来精疲力尽的人注意你的存在。一个敦实的中年女人，弓身站在吱吱作响的机器旁。她瞪着你，对你的打扰感到恼火，继续看着她的衣服在里面搅动着，好像如果她把眼睛从衣服上移开它就会消失。

她用的洗衣机在靠着整个后墙和左墙一排洗衣机中。有些洗衣机里满是翻滚的衣服，有些则满是肥皂泡。他们似乎被抛弃在这里继续独自旋转。这让你产生共鸣，觉得有点悲伤。

一对青少年背靠着空着的那面墙，像秃鹰一样盯着门。一男一女。他们用手捂住嘴，在你走进来时开始咯咯地笑，紧跟在你后面的是金。你看出他一看到青少年就绷紧了。

“看看他们，”你听到其中那个女孩低语，指向你们的方向，“一对……”

一句污言秽语从她的嘴唇间迸出，很轻，但故意让你们听得见。她抬起眼睛看着你，激你回应。她的言外之意很清楚：你和金，两个一起来自助洗衣店的成年男性，只可能是同性恋——或者任何她想要使用的，更丰富、更残酷的词。

一股骤然升腾的冲动贯穿了你。解决它。她肯定没想到你会回击。看着她被一句严厉的反驳煞了气焰，浑身僵住，气急败坏的样子肯定很有满足感。想句尖刻有力的，哈利。

你咽下冲到喉咙边的反击。

他们是孩子——更糟的是，他们是加姆洛克的孩子。他们的蔑视从别人的蔑视中滋生出来，一直延续，直到在这里爆发。

金一言不发地从你身边走过，开始往洗衣机里投币。你跟在后面，等门开了以后把衣服装进去。那对青少年看了一会儿，直到确认你们不会上钩。他们失望地渐渐回到谈话中去，对你们俩表现得漠不关心。

中尉抱起一堆衣服，把它扔到越来越高的衣服堆上。他的肩膀绷成一条笔直的线。

这对他来说更私人。离家更近一点。

“你还好吧？“你小声问道。

金没有看你。他正忙着拧开洗涤剂拆开，然后用漏斗把它倒进洗衣机里。

“当然。我听说过更糟的事，最好不要参与。你做得对。”

你没弄意识到刚才离一场冲突有多近：“你不介意吗？”

金合上洗衣机盖子启动了它，它嗡嗡地开始运转。你的衣服滚落下来，机器开始搅动。

“不，”噪音越来越大，他得以更随意地讲话，“我对我自己接受良好。我倒不会像她说得那么粗俗，但是……”

他的意思是：她没说错。他的声音渐渐变弱。

他对此表现出恰如其分的坦然。他不会把这件事说得与众不同，也不会羞于启齿，好像它是癌症一样。就只是这样。他不想把自己的这部分放在解剖台上像稀有标本一样剖析。不是和你一起，当然也不是在洗衣店里。

但你已经了解到金曷城对自己接受良好。他接受自己身份的所有方面，把它们统一成一个完整的人——与你形成了鲜明对比，你完全抹杀了你的自我意识，甚至忘记了镜中等待你的是什么。你对自己头脑中的声音感到陌生，而金知道他自己是谁。

毫无疑问，他没有被这种侮辱所困扰。但你的问题是他是否介意被误认为和你在一起。

“我是说，她觉得我们……”你比划一下你们俩，“你不介意吗？”

当他拼凑起你的意思时，你看到他眼中的火花一闪而过，嘴角微微向上翘起：“哦，我明白了。不，我不介意。”

让他说得更详细，你脑海里发出嘶嘶声。

别。他可能不会给出你想要的答案。

在你又陷入沉默之后，金把注意力放回机器上，看着它加速旋转。你知道那对青少年盯着你的后背，谨慎地评估着你的同性恋程度。

你不知道你想要什么答案。

这是一个冷酷的认知。它坠在你的胃里，为你感到担忧。

你静静地等着衣服洗完。大约一个小时后，那个女人离开了，然后是那对青少年。他们走后金也没有对这一侮辱发表任何进一步的评论，也没有说别的。他把双手叠在背后，把重心从一只脚挪到另一只脚上，若有所思地盯着墙壁，洗衣机的声音淹没了一切。

尽管怀疑在折磨着你，但和金单独在一起时，一种舒适的、近乎熟稔的静谧笼罩着你们。它让你想起在马丁内斯和他并肩坐在一起的时候。你仿佛又在等着潮水退去。

这个比方很恰当。现在你仍然在回避一个不可避免的、关于你自己的真相。只是这次不是你开车的问题。

直到你把又热又干又洁净的衣服堆进包里，中尉才开口说话。

“那你介意吗？”他问道，把一件叠得整整齐齐的衬衫放到衣服堆上，“就是刚才说的。”

你犹豫了。这感觉像是个测试，或者至少是一个试探，像是他在伸出触角。出于谨慎，这个问题问得很模糊——他可能指你被男人吸引的假设，也可能指你们被误认为情人的具体问题。

你考虑过前者的可能性。当你开始在马丁内斯把自己拼凑起来时，这个概念并没有马上出现在你的脑海中，但随着时间的推移，它逐渐进入你的脑海，并在那里扎根，让你确信你以前就意识到了。你喜欢男人，也绝对喜欢女人。你在所有潜在的战线上都很脆弱，你是个绝对的灾难。

现在，你不得不第一次面对你是否不仅仅是被男人吸引，而且是被中尉吸引的问题。

第一次？哈里，你为什么要对自己撒谎？这难道没在你的思想边缘挥之不去？你有一种骇人的倾向，为任何对你表现出一点点善意的人倾心。

在他身边感觉很好。你感觉很好。感到自己有能力。再想想在汽车车厢里。金的手在你的大腿附近，带来令人愉快的温暖和难以置信的混乱。当你走进自助洗衣店，立即被指控为同性恋时，你甚至没有想到要否认。你唯一的想法是问问金是否被这个说法冒犯了。

顺便问一下，你想要什么答案？

你转开头不去看中尉，试图不屈服于你的想法。

“不，”你说，“我不介意。”

这一定是实话。你说出这话时，肩膀上的重量也随之减轻。

你把最后一件衣服放进包里，系紧。塑料吱吱作响。当你回头看金的时候——你必须得看看他是否准备好了离开——他正陷入沉思。他迎上你的目光，咽了口口水，然后张嘴。

你感觉到了吗，哈里？你们之间的电流变化？一些电荷从他流向你。小心，兄弟。你以前走过这条路，你不会喜欢那条向你迎来的死胡同。

“我很高兴你这么想，”金开始说，“我……”

在他悬而未决的沉默中你的胃发出一声长长的，低沉的，哀伤的咆哮。

紧张感消失了。你局促地拍了拍肚子，中尉叹了口气，他的嘴唇上露出温柔的笑意。

“... 我在想你要不要吃点东西？拐角处有家烤肉店。”

他本来要说什么？你不好奇吗？那一刻稍纵即逝，不过是一种闪现的冲动。但你感觉到了，它还在你的皮肤下刺痛。

“我要饿死了。”你承认，试图掩饰你的失望。

他点点头，把手揣进夹克口袋。你收拾好东西，跟着中尉离开洗衣店走进雪地里。你进去的时候雪又开始下了。白色的雪片在你的视野中翩翩起舞，渐渐消失在黑暗中——你从小就知道，每一片雪花都是独一无二的，足够多覆盖整个城市的雪花简直难以想象。你把洗过的衣服放进锐影，呼出的水汽在嘴唇边凝结。

寒气钻进你的外套下，像冰冷的第二层皮肤一样包裹着你的身体。金似乎不受影响，但你注意到当领着你走在街上时，他的脸颊上升起了健康的红色。你们俩钻进街角那家充斥着烤肉香气的小餐馆。

柜台后面的那个人几乎没有抬头看你们。两串噼啪作响的肉在他身后的烤架上旋转。他转过身去削下一片，然后回到柜台，把它夹进三明治里。他的黑胡子似乎快要从脸上垂进三明治里。

“你们吃点什么？”金走近时他问道。

“一个羊肉串和……”中尉停下来，看着你。

你抬头看看柜台上方的菜单。所有的字母似乎都混在一起。你从没在这里吃过东西，不知道这都是些什么，而且每个人都在看着你。

你扫了一眼烤架旁边的冷藏室，几个玻璃瓶盖从冰里露出来。你只想要一杯便宜的啤酒。

“两个羊肉串。”你喘着气说。

“嗯。”柜台后面的人咕哝道。他取出烤架上一对旋转着的羊肉串，和一大把餐巾纸一起交给金。金递给他几雷亚为你俩买单。

店面里有几张桌子，一个卡座藏在小房间的角落里。你坐进卡座。俗气的绿灯罩下一盏昏暗的小灯照亮了卡座。桌面有些黏糊糊的东西。金滑进你对面的座位上，递给你一个滋滋响的烤肉串。

你咬了一口，一股油脂流到你的下巴上。它口味简直不可思议。

“哦，操！”你说，几乎是在吸入剩下的肉串。

中尉微笑着，咬了一小口自己的烤肉串。“是的，他家很不错。”

“这是我一生中最美丽的夜晚！”你虔诚地说，嘴唇上涂满了烤肉串的油脂。

金轻笑了一声。他没有意识到尽管表现得很荒诞，但你其实多少是认真的。

“真的。今天很好。”你坚持道。

“是的，”他同意道。“艰难的工作，但我们做得很好。”

你在创纪录的时间内吃完了烤肉串。你他妈的好久没正经吃饭了，没人能怪你没有吃相。

中尉则更为克制地享受着美食与当下。你几乎不能不看他。你的眼睛追踪他吞咽时喉结的蠕动。

“我能问你一个私人问题吗？“你问。

金笑了：“我肯定没法阻止你。”

“你什么时候知道的？“你发现自己在小声嘀咕，安静到柜台后面的人听不到你的声音。

“知道什么？”他吃完了烤肉串，伸手去拿餐巾纸。

“你喜欢男人。”

餐巾微微起皱。他回答之前停了一拍。

“我想我一直这么怀疑，不过成年后才有机会确定。”

这就是你从他身上得到的关于这个话题的信息。他现在下班了，比较放松。没有挂在树上的尸体需要他担心，阻止他纵容你。而且他信任你。

金曷城真的很信任你。

“发生了什么？你什么时候确定的？”

既然他敞开心扉，你就要在他允许范围内尽其所能地探寻。你的侦查本能在作祟，脑子里满是问题。一整个清单的问题。

“我爱上了我的搭档。”

你的心漏跳了一拍，然后你意识到他指的不是你。

“眼睛？“你猜。

中尉只是点头。在吊灯昏暗的灯光下，你可以看到他的眼睛眨了眨，最后微微垂下。他叹了口气。

“我不知道你们俩是……恋人。”

“我们不是，”他简单地告诉你。“他对男人不感兴趣。但他是一个朋友，一个搭档，一个令人印象深刻的警察。一旦爱上他就很难停止。”

“哦。”你低声说。

一点小小的嫉妒在你的胃里打结。它太小了，无法阻止你做最擅长的事情，有太多未回答的问题在你的脑海中游荡，你无法就此打住。

“他怎么了？你们不再是搭档了？”

金姆抿紧双唇：“他死了。”

现在你做到了。好活儿，警探。你非要逼他说出来，好像不能自己琢磨出来似的。

“操，对不起。”你懊悔地说。

“别这样。”金终于看着你。他的手指在桌子上抽动着。你想象着它们向你伸来，但它们没有，“那是很久以前的事了。”

他没有撒谎。这对他来说不再痛苦了。有些人知道如何面对失去，而不是永远地在循环中漂浮。

“但是还是，”你喃喃地说。“妈的。我不该问——”

“哈里，”金说，声音坚定，你的嘴立刻闭上了，“没关系。你想问什么都可以。”

他是认真的。现在是满足你好奇心的时候了。

“他是什么样的？”

“他是个出色的警探，”金承认，“我想我总是被一个类型的人吸引。”

“警察类型”。

“警察？“你问。

“警察。”中尉确认道。

这与你心目中年轻的、理想主义的、更为叛逆的金曷城不谋而合。他并不是喜欢这身制服，而是喜欢它所象征的东西——它的核心，一种为瑞瓦肖伸张正义的愿望，去捍卫，去保护，去为重要的事情挺身而出。

你也是警察。这个想法钻进你的脑袋，停留在那里，沾沾自喜地笑着。

“我……很高兴能谈谈他，”金补充道，“我有一段时间没有谈过他了。谢谢。”

他的声音里有一种脉脉的温情，那是他通常留给你的。解开那个结吧，警探。

“将来你可以多跟我谈谈，”你提议道，“如果你愿意的话。”

“也许，哪一天。”金姆像你露出那种只有在特殊情景下才有的微笑，“不过现在已经很晚了。”

他没说错。你们已经出来好几个小时了。外面的加姆洛克是一片漆黑寒冷的广袤之地，到处点缀着橙色和蓝色的霓虹灯。你的公寓在山上等候着，床铺温暖宜人，抽屉里没有任何有害物质。

不过，你还是不太想让这一天结束。不是现在。

中尉站起来，把戴着手套的手放在你的肩膀上。热流穿过你的身体。

“好吗？”他问道。

你用尽意志力不去抓紧他的手。

“是的，”你说，“我们回家吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一次，你的身体并没有因为克制恶习而感到疼痛，尽管你看着金从嘴唇间抽出香烟，深深地呼气，看起来很满足。和他在一起就足够了，你知道他现在把你当作这个习惯的一部分。

金开车回家的路上，你凝视着窗外，看着街道上大雪纷飞。时不时有身影从黑暗中隐约闪现，突然变得清晰，闪影瞬间被车灯捕获又滑回阴影中。你的眼睛追随着他们转动，但锐影不断向前开去把它们甩在后面。一群年轻的女人挤作一团说说笑笑，她们的毛皮大衣拉到耳边。街角一对夫妇手牵着手坐在长凳上，一起呼气的时候吐出两团烟雾。在一家连锁店外，一位老人正在往机器里倒杂草，他立刻感觉到你在看着他，在你飞驰而过之前的一刹那与你对视。

虽然夜已经深了，而且很冷，但是加姆洛克没有入睡。在她的街道上人们过着自己的生活：在焦土上种花，在灰烬中玩耍，在炸毁的建筑物的骸骨之间架起灯光。生活总是变得艰难，但我们继续。

你开始认出你周围的建筑。即使在昏暗的暮色中，你也能够认出一些熟悉的角度与色彩。你快到家了。

你把手探入外套下面，轻轻地揉着胸口。它为什么这么紧？

中尉换挡，锐影嗡鸣着在你的公寓外紧靠着人行道停下。疲倦从你的后颈向下延展。你停止了脚步，时间便追上了你。拖着衣服拉开门闩时你感到昏昏沉沉。

金送你到门口。你甚至很乐意看到那剥落的油漆。你不记得上一次你很高兴去什么地方，更不用说在家了。邀请中尉进去坐坐的冲动不禁在你的胸口涌起。你不擅长道别。你可以让他进来抽根烟，聊聊天，再问几个问题。什么都行。

你没法再留住他了，哈里。这是你的家，不是他的。

当你转过身来祝他晚安时，你看到中尉已经从他的轰炸机夹克里掏出打火机。他拢起手点火，嘴里叼着一支香烟。他定格在这个动作，你的惊讶使他措手不及。

“对不起，”他说，“习惯。”

“我有时间抽支烟，”你说得很快，把你的洗衣袋靠在门上。他放松下来。

你们坐在长凳上，中间隔着一步的距离。中尉把烟吸进肺里。他没有给你递烟，你也没有索要。他也许有每天只抽一支烟的自制力，但你还不能放纵自己。这一次，你的身体并没有因为克制恶习而感到疼痛，尽管你看着金从嘴唇间抽出香烟，深深地呼气，看起来很满足。和他在一起就足够了，你知道他现在把你当作这个习惯的一部分。他口中呼出一缕烟。你张开嘴，向冰冷的空气中吐气，形成自己的一片云彩。它追着金的那一片，一起消散在黑暗中。金笑了。

“我明天早上就要去警局了，”他说，“有什么建议吗？”

“就算我有过的话，”你对他说，弓起身子抵御寒冷，“我也不记得了。”

中尉弹了弹他的香烟，一百粒微小的烟灰滚进了黑夜。你可以看到香烟燃烧的光点在他手边悬浮着，像一只萤火虫一样翩翩地飞回他嘴边。

“有道理。如果明天知道了些什么我再来告诉你。”

“谢谢。希望我能和你一起去。”

你在马丁内斯受了伤，要过几天才回到警局。你需要一些时间恢复，但你讨厌独自一人，无所事事，过于清楚地意识到自己的存在。一些可怕的想法潜伏在你大脑最黑暗的角落里，你是否能单枪匹马地压制它们还有待观察。明天你要么成功，要么沉沦。

你可以感受到金靠近你的肩膀时的温暖。你会想念这个的。

“警局会等你做好准备，”他告诉你，“你还需要恢复。”

这是别人对你说过的最真实的话。你将用你的余生渐渐愈合。

如果你花上那么长时间，警局肯定不会等你。世界和世界上的每一个人都继续前行，而你只是坐在那里，手放在鸡巴上。你之前就是这么做的。这就是为什么你不能让引擎停止运转。从奔跑中停下来一刻，你就会永远被甩在后面。这个想法是否使你感到疲惫？

“我不知道怎么办，”你喃喃地说。

“你可以休息一下，”金姆说，声音温和，“这会变得容易一些。”

当你蜷缩在一座废弃的灯塔里睡得像个孩子一样时，他曾照看过你。你醒来的时候他就在那儿，哈里。但是你得靠自己才能重新站立起来。

“我觉得我们合作得很好。”你说。

当你转过头看他的时候，他已经在注视着你了。你可以看到月亮映在他的眼镜上，差不多是满月。

“我也觉得。”他说。

别再假装你看不出来了，哈里。以前人们叫你人形开罐器，看在他妈的份上。你可以通过别人呼吸氧气的方式来猜测他们的想法，有人想吻你的时候你当然能看出来。

你想要倾身向前去品尝仍然萦绕在他舌尖上的尼古丁，这冲动几乎压倒了你。你几乎无法抗拒。你身上没有多少自我保护的本能，但它现在又被唤起，让你退缩。请不要再这样对自己了，哈里，你不能再忍受另一个不幸的结局了。你只会把别人拖下水。

当你和自己争论的时候，金垂下了他的目光，放下香烟。他在你失去理智的大脑有机会指挥你的身体之前站了起来。你看着他熟练地用脚后跟碾灭香烟。

“我让你回来得太晚了，”他说。“可能也让你干得太辛苦了。你该休息了。”

“好的。”你说。

不好，你心里不满地说。他想吻你，你感觉到了。别让他打断你。

怀疑开始浮现。也许你妥协了。你以前犯过这个错误。你可能误读了这一切。你或许是人形开罐器，但你有世界上最不靠谱的脑内旁白。你身体每一处都背叛了你，它只渴望那些你不该拥有的东西。把这些放在一起可以造成巨大的破坏。就像你所熟知的那样。

“那么，”中尉说。“我明天会告诉你情况如何。再次感谢你，警探。”

“你也是，”你发现自己在说话，“晚安，金。”

“晚安。”他回答，然后走下台阶。

事情总是这样。每个人都离开了，而你只是眼睁睁地看着它直到无法挽回。

他小心地一步一步走开，不像一分钟后你追在他后面那样。你的神经系统从无用的运动皮层中夺走了控制权。它引导你穿过雪地，跟随着金曷城中尉，只有一个目的：你不能让他离开。不是现在。空气中满是你未尽之言。雪在你脚下嘎吱作响。他几步就走到了车旁。你飞快赶到他身旁。

“等等。”你含混地说。

你可以看到他的脸倒映在车窗上，还有你身后的一排路灯，每一盏都比上一盏小。他转向你。他眉头蹙起。

“怎么了？”他关切地问道。

“我想……”

你想做的事有千万件，但你笨重的舌头一件也说不明白。你无法诉之于口。于是你向前倾去，好像要扎进海里一样深吸一口气。你在犹豫之前跨过了一半的距离——这是个坏主意吗？

当然是。

金迅速向上伸手，一把抓住你的领子，把你拉近，仰头迎上你。你的嘴撞到他的嘴，你惊讶地咕哝着，笨手笨脚地摸索着。他的背撞上了汽车车厢，你们身体叠到一起，像刚在沙漠中找到水一样亲吻着彼此。闪电在你之间划出弧线，他弓起身子。他的温度从你的衬衫里渗进你的骨头。他发出低沉的哼声，张开双唇，舔着你的舌头，尼古丁的味道让你全身产生一阵愉悦的震颤。

你以为自己可以极为浪漫地让金曷城中尉神魂颠倒——这想法太蠢了。你几乎跟不上他。他的手指在你的下巴上，你的头发里——你只能抓住他身侧，把他按进锐影，以防他把你俩都拽倒在街上。

“哈里，”他在你嘴里叹息道。这个词像雪中的余烬一样在你嘴里融化。

你脸上发热，温暖从中尉身上传递出来。你被这温暖和血压变化弄得头晕目眩。你的身体记起了如何应对这种情况——很久没有过了，大人，但是这些很难忘记。尤其是当金在你双腿中间滑动他的腿并施加压力时，你立刻感到太超过了又远远不够。你只剩下动物本能。你擅长这一部分，冰层碎裂，你立刻跃入其中。他也是。

他的手指拼命地抓着你的肩膀。你让你的手四处游荡，你已经渴望触碰他几个星期了，没有心情耍什么花招。他的身体是飞行员夹克下面的一个火炉，顺从着你手上疯狂的动作，将你拉近。

你的胸腔深处燃起火焰。你的肺在尖叫，让你记起呼吸。你气喘吁吁，溃不成军。冷空气涌入填补留下的真空。金喘息着，眼镜在鼻梁上滑得又松又低。他好像刚刚意识到你在这里那样盯着你。

“天哪。”你说。

金深深地吸了一口气。刚才激烈的缠斗中飞行员夹克被拉下，露出他的右肩。他伸手把眼镜推回原位。你看着路灯在镜片上闪烁。他用另一只手摸到汽车的坚固框架，靠在上面，把重量从他不稳的腿上移开，从你身上移开。

你的身体对着你发牢骚。为什么停下来？

他说：“很抱歉，如果这太过了。

“你花了很长时间。”你回答。

他笑着，看着你的眼睛：“我故意的。我想我们都需要时间，警探。”

在你的内脏深处，一个的重要器官令人不悦地拧动了一下，让你的脊椎感到一阵发冷。

“时间？“你的声音听起来很小。

中尉给你一个坚定的眼神。“我想你知道我的意思。”

是的，你知道，不管你想不想。这一切太容易了，太快了。你们两个自从马丁内斯之后就被卷入这股潮流中。你需要让它喘息一下，谁知道尘埃落定后会留下什么？你浑身发抖。彻骨的寒冷，惊惧，不安。只要有足够的时间，他就能看清你到底是什么，就能改变主意。他又盯着你的嘴，镇定中透露着一丝裂痕。他表现出的克制对他来说并不容易。但那不会让你感觉好一点。这是明智的，负责任的，但这让你处于明显的劣势。你不是一项长期投资。

“我们就不能…？”

他向你仰起下巴，流露出一丝失望。他希望你能表现出一点自律。你闭上了嘴。

“我想把这件事做好，”他说。“我对另一种可能不感兴趣。我不想失去另一个搭档。”

一段朦胧的记忆飘荡在你心头，扭曲着，浸透了鲜血。中尉在褴褛飞旋的外面试图把你缝合起来，在你上方蹲下，袖子卷到手肘，探进你的内脏，用力呼吸着。你要死在街上了，他拼劲全力一直在坚持。绝不是这次。

现在，金的眼睛盯着你，观察你的反应。风在你周围刮起雪。只有一条路可走。一起，或者什么都没有。

“我明白。”你说。

他松了一口气，上前给了你一个纯洁的吻。柔软的，最后的吻。

“很好，”他说，退了回来，“我们会再谈谈。明天。”

他很小心地强调这一点。他需要时间和空间去思考。

“晚安，警探。”他平静地补充道。

你的脉搏在耳朵里砰砰作响。他猛地打开车门，过了一会儿，它低吼起来，卤素灯短暂地照亮了你脸上焦虑的表情。你的视网膜像被灼伤了。你走到一边，和自己争吵。一阵悲伤在你心中涌起，它似乎并不在意你很快还能见到他，也不在意这是一个潜在的开始而非结束。它只能识别出这符合人们离开你的模式，识别出你身旁他留下的空间。

“晚安。”你对着窗外喊道。

中尉从车里向你的方向挥手示意。然后锐影驶离人行道开始下山，不可阻挡，遥不可及。你看着尾灯消失在黑暗中，然后转身蹒跚地走到你那扇薄薄的绿门前。

干净，空阔，寂静无声的公寓迎接着你走过门槛。没有令人不快的景象和气味，但也没有任何可以称之为生活的迹象。金是对的，再多的悔恨也改变不了它，你还有很多恢复工作要做。你慢慢爬上楼梯回到卧室脱下衣服。地板在你的移动下呻吟着抗议，岌岌可危。你想到了中尉，小心翼翼地把破旧的衣服叠成一堆，维护着你建立的整洁王国。

让我们看看接下来会发生什么。

你四肢沉重，肩膀因钝痛抽动。你坐在床沿上。杏子的味道消失了，但当你的目光停留在床头柜的抽屉上时，你仍然可以想象它的味道。它在你的脑海里和以前一样强烈。

你还不知道金是不是拿走了那张照片。

如果你听之任之，这个想法会折磨你一整夜。好奇心，或许是你永无休止的受虐倾向，迫使你一定要找到答案，好像你今晚没有给自己足够的惩罚一般。

你的手指钩住熟悉的把手拉开。你的心在悬而未决中轰然作响。但当你打开抽屉时，照片已经不见了。里面只有一张纸片，大概是中尉放在口袋里的记事本的大小和形状。你拿出来对着月光看。

哈里，

别忘了给植物浇水。

——金

你如释重负。与照片相比，金用小而整洁的笔迹写下的字条可以说是一种祝福。不是把你拉下水的锚，而是指引你上岸的灯塔。

你把它折起放回到抽屉里，然后把它合上。不知何故，知道它在那里可以抚慰你野蛮的思想；这是属于你自己的幸运符，让诅咒远离你。你在被子底下放松，身体朝床头柜的方向蜷曲。你的肩膀和臀部都在痛，但由于没有压到它们缓解了一些。

在加姆洛克的某处，金曷城中尉也做完了睡前准备，他在思你所思，希望和恐惧同等共存，跨越了他家和你家之间的每一公里。终有一天我会回到你的身边。

你最后清醒的想法更像是一个暗示：也许你能做到。

今晚睡眠如同老友一般将你欢迎。


End file.
